


Mama's Boy(s)

by sourassin (scherryzade)



Series: Dwarrowdams [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durin Family, Durin Feels, Erebor, Family Reunions, Gen, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor is not yet restored, but Dis does not much care - she only has eyes for her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy(s)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme in May 2013: "Adult Kili unashamedly greeting Dis with an enthusiastic "Mama!" +leftover green mint chocolate-chip cookies if it's in the middle of some serious official function or something similar"
> 
> Original prompt [here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=13670589).

Erebor is not what she remembers. The entrance hall is vast and cold, the rubble cleared away but the scars of the dragon's passage still visible, and the gates not yet replaced. The warriors lined up to salute her arrival only serve to make the hall feel empty - not three score dwarrows stand before her, and most of them are from the Iron Hills.

It is Dain who greets her as she steps over the threshold. By rights the gates should close behind her before a word is uttered, but there are no gates to close, and he mumbles the formal greeting as if the wind will blow the words across to Dale. As if the words would mean anything to the few men returned to that broken city.

Or maybe he is just tired. He looks it - they all do, none more so than her brother. He stands as tall and straight as ever, but she knows him too well to mistake the bone-weary set of his shoulders. 

Thorin's expression is somber. She suspects he wishes she had stayed away for longer, waited until this ceremony could be undertaken in one of the halls deep in the mountain, or in the throne room itself. She cannot bring herself to care, because the sun streaming through the broken gate may lay bare Erebor's wounds, but all she can see is the way it blazes in her eldest son's hair.

Fili at least is smiling, but her heart stutters in her chest when she sees that he is standing alone beside his uncle. He must see her panic, needless as it is when she has letters in both their hands telling her of their adventures, because he is quick to sign _he's late_ and _slept in_ and _idiot_. Her heart steadies, and she turns her attention back to the ceremony, as Dain presents her with a flourish.

"Long has Dis, Daughter of Thrain, been absent from these halls," starts Dain, and while he speaks louder than before, the sound is lost in the great emptiness around them. She listens with half an ear, and drinks in the sight of her brother and his heir. 

"...and so it is that Dis, Daughter of Erebor, has returned to the mountain," finishes Dain.

"The mountain welcomes-" begins Thorin, only to be interrupted by a voice calling across the great, empty hall.

"Mama!"

Fili rolls his eyes with a smirk, and Thorin presses his lips together as if suppressing a grimace. Beside her, Dain lets out a great gusting breath that is too angry to be a sigh. Somewhere in the ranks, someone sniggers, the sound quickly cut off. She does not care, she has eyes only for the dark figure racing towards her. "Mama!" he cries again, and almost carries her off her feet when he wraps his arms around her. "You're here!" A moment later, he does sweep her off her feet, swinging her round as she laughs, delighted.

"I am here, Kili," she says, "so set me down that I may look at you." Obediently, he lets her find her feet, but he doesn't let her go, so she has to lean back to see him properly, taking his face between her hands. 

He beams at her, but it's not enough to hide the weariness she sees on all their faces, and she stares at him so long his smile starts to drop. "Mama?"

"There is a protocol," grumbles Dain.

"Oh," says Kili, startling. "Yes, of course." But he doesn't move away. Instead, he turns her to face Thorin and sets his chin firmly on her shoulder, his arms around her waist. "Carry on."

She looks to her brother with a warning gaze, and is startled to realise that he isn't suppressing a frown - he is suppressing a smile, and badly at that. He still looks exhausted, but his eyes are bright and clear, and he looks happier than she has seen him in far too long.

Dain coughs pointedly.

"Oh, enough, cousin," says Thorin. "She is my sister, and I will greet her as I choose." With that, he steps forward and tips his forehead to meet hers, his hand warm against the back of her neck. "Welcome home."

She pulls him into a proper hug, and laughs to stop herself from crying as he whispers in her ear, "Dis, Dis, we are home." They stand like that for long moments, until an insistent tugging at her arm makes her push him away so she can embrace Fili. 

Her eldest bumps his forehead against hers for the briefest moment, before breathing a choked off "Ma-" and burying his face in her shoulder, hands fisting in the tough cloth of her travelling wear. She sets a hand upon his head to gentle the minute tremor that runs through him, the other finding Kili's hand at her waist and holding tight. 

"My boy," she says. "My boys." Thorin stands over them, close enough to press a kiss to her hair and tousle Kili's, before resting his hand beside hers on Fili's head. Dis lets her tears fall. "My home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dain is so done with all of them.


End file.
